Happy Birthday Xanxus!
by Rst
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari dimana sang bos dari Varia berulang tahun. Apa saja yang akan dilakukan oleh anggota Varia yang lain? -Maaf terlambat Publis      -


Happy Birthday Xanxus

Rst: *Mojok di pojokan*

Tenma: Lho? Master kenapa?

Rst: *Sama sekali nggak merespon*

Kyo: Haa.. Sudahlah… Si Baka itu kayak gitu gara-gara nilai ulangan PKNnya hancur lagi

Tenma: Hoe… Aku juga bentar lagi musti ulangan ya *Gemetaran* Ugh… Master aja hancur nilainya, apalagi aku… =_=''. Klo Kyo-kun dapat berapa?

Kyo: Aku? Dapet 9

Rst: *JLEB*

Tenma: Hahaha…'Sudah kuduga' Ka-kalau gitu ini ada note kecil(?) dari Master 'Kok note kecil bentuknya gulungan kayak gini?' *Buka gulungan**Gulungannya kebuka sampai ngitarin bumi**SWT*

Kyo: *Ikutan SWT* Sebaiknya si Baka itu ikutan acara mencari rekor dunia(?)

Tenma: Hahaha~ Ya-yang jelas inti dari note kecil ini adalah permintaan maaf dari Master karena terlambat publis ini fic. Padahal rencananya publisinnya tanggal 10/10Tepat tanggal ultahnya Xanxus-san~

Kyo: Cih Dasar Baka! Ya udah sana mulai!

Tenma: I-iya~

Ya Ha! Disclaimer : KHR belong to Amano Akira

Pairing: XS

Rating: T

Warning: OOC, OC, Gaje, Typonya berserakan kemana-mana, Maksa banget, Hancur

* * *

09/10/20xx, 02.00 p.m (Varia HQ)

Hembusan angin menggerakkan ranting-ranting pohon hingga membuatnya seperti halnya menari-nari dengan latar belakang langit biru dengan awan putih dan sinar mentari cerah yang menghiasinya. Siang hari ini, dikediaman Varia HQ, semua anggotanya terlihat sangat sibuk sekarang. Tentu saja, hari ini adalah tanggal 9 oktober. Otomatis semua anggota pasti akan memikirkan hal yang akan dilakukan karena besok adalah hari 'Special'. Ditambah lagi…hari 'Special' tersebut baru pertama kali mereka semua rayakan karena tahun-tahun sebelumnya, semua anggota Varia sedang disibukkan dengan berbagai macam misi.

Mari kita lihat isi(?) dari kediaman Varia HQ sekarang...

Yang pertama, seorang pemuda berambut jambrik berwarna hijau kemerahan yang kini berada di dapur Varia, sedang memasak berbagai macam kue dengan menggunakan celemek berenda berwarna merah cerah sambil menyanyikan Cinta Satu Malam(baca: Lussuria).

Yang kedua, pemuda tua(?) berambut hitam sedang berjalan bolak-balik dengan jalur yang sama hingga sukses membuat lantainya berbekas. Sebelah tangannya memegang dagu dengan mulut yang sekarang mengucapkan kalimat sama berulang kali, yaitu "Apa yang sebaiknya kuberikan?"(baca: Levi).

Yang ketiga, terlihat dua orang pemuda dan seorang anak kecil (?) yang sekarang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dari kediaman Varia HQ. Yang satu berambut pirang dengan poni menutupi kedua matanya dengan tiara yang menghiasi rambutnya. Sedangkan yang satu lagi, pemuda dengan mimik wajah tanpa expresi. Rambutnya yang hijau terhiasi dengan topi kodok besar. Sedangkan yang terakhir adalah panak kecil(?) berambut ungu dengan tangannya memegang uang sambil menghitungnya(baca: Bel, Fran dan Mommon).

Yang keempat, sekarang di ruang pribadi tempat bersarangnya(?) sang Second command dari Varia; terdengar alunan musik klasik. Pemuda dengan rambut keperakan itu sekarang sedang memegang sebuah kotak lagu berwarna hitam dengan hiasan beberapa garis abstrak berwarna merah darah. Diatasnya terdapat secarik kertas berwarna hitam kelam bertuliskan Buon Compleanno, Xanxus berwarna putih(baca: Squalo).

Yang kelima, tentu saja sang Bos Varia yang hari ini juga sangat sibuk. Di ruangannya sekarang berserakan lembar-lembaran kertas yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Kesunyian menjadi salah satu tema yang ada diruangannya sekarang(baca:Xanxus)

Dari yang kita lihat, sepertinya hanya Xanxus sekarang yang sebenarnya 'sangat sibuk'. Anggota Varia yang lain hanya disibukkan dengan runtitas pribadi.

* * *

"Ara~ra~ Apa lagi yang sebaiknya kusiapkan ya? Mungkin kue ini harus dihiasi dengan pita lagi~ Tapi sebaiknya warna apa yang paling cocok?" Lussuria yang kini sedang disibukkan dengan acara memasaknya mulai bingung menentukan warna pita apa yang cocok untuk membuat kuenya agar lebih terlihat 'cantik'. Dengan langkah sedikit melompat, ia menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Ara~ Bel-kun~ Aku ingin kau memberi pendapat~" Tanya Lussuria.

"Ushishishi~ Pendapat tentang apa?" Balas Bel yang sekarang menghentikan 'permainannya'.

"Tentang kuenya~ Sebaiknya aku menghiasinya dengan pita warna apa?"

"Ushi? Memangnya warna kuenya apa?" Seru Bel dengan sedikit kebingungan.

"Warna putih dan merah" Jawab singkat Lussuria.

"Ushishishi~ Kalau begitu tentu saja warna yang paling tepat adalah hitam" Bel memberi komentar dengan nada sedikit semangat.

"Masalahnya aku kehabisan pita berwarna hitam~ Semuanya sudah dipakai sebagai penghias ruangan~" Balas Lussuria sedikit cemberut.

"Bagaimana kalau memakai warna perak, Lussuria-senpai" Dari sebelah Bel, terdengar suara datar yang berasal dari Fran.

Lussurian terlihat sedang masa loading "Ara! Kau benar juga Fran-kun! Makasi ya~" Kemudian dengan cepat ia kembali lagi menuju dapur dan tangannya langsung menyambar beberapa gulung pita berwarna keperakan. Kue tersebut dibuatkan beberapa hiasan dengan menggunakan pita berwaran keperakan tersebut.

"Ushishishi~ Kenapa kau memilih warna perak, kodok?" Tanya Bel dengan melanjutkan 'permainan' lagi.

"Aku hanya teringat dengan warna rambut dari Squalo-senpai~" Jawab Fran seadanya. Tapi jawaban tersebut sukses membuat Bel terdiam sejenak.

"Ushishishi~ Ternyaa kau pintar juga, kodok~" Puji(?) Bel kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Fran. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya diam, tapi dikedua pipinya terlihat seburat kemerahan tipis.

"Kau terlihat manis dengan pipimu bersemu merah~ Ushishi~" Goda Bel.

"Wa-wajah Se-senpai terlalu de-dekat…" Fran yang kini jadi gagap karena jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Bel nyaris terhapuskan. Melihat tingka laku Fran yang aneh ditambah lagi dengan nada bicaranya terputus-putus membuat Bel menyengir lebar.

"Ushishishi~" Tawa dari Bel itulah yang mengakhiri adegan romantis tersebut karena Bel menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dari wajah Fran. Menjahili Fran kini sudah menjadi hobi milik sang 'Pangeran' dari Varia.

* * *

09/10/20xx, 06.43 p.m (Varia HQ)

Sinar cerah matahari kini mulai redup. Warna langit yang semula berwarna biru muda kini tergantikan dengan warna magenta indah yang menghiasi langit sore. Gumpalan awan terbiaskan cahaya sehingga terlihat berubah warna menjadi oranye, semuanya seolah berubah warna menjadi seperti jeruk(?).

"VOI! SIALAN KAU BOS BRENGSEK!" Teriakan yang berasal dari Varia juga ikut menghiasi sore itu. Teriakan 'indah' Squalo kembali terdengar, memang suara tersebut sudah menjadi runtitas dari anggota Varia sendiri.

"Berisik kau Sampah!" Suara berat kini membalas teriakan 'indah' Squalo.

"VOI! KAU YANG SAMPAH DASAR SIALAN! JANGAN SEENAKNYA KAU MELEMPAR TEQUILA SIALANMU ITU KEKEPALAKU!"

Xanxus tak menyahut. Bersikap diam seperti itu adalah cara tepat untuk menghentikan atau lebih tepatnya menambah emosi dari Squalo yang memang tempramental.

"VOI! JANGAN MENGHIRAUKANKU, SIALAN!" Teriak Squalo kesal karena merasa dicuekin.

"Che!" Xanxus yang kini mulai jengkel dengan suara 'indah' Squalo melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Squalo hanya diam sambil memandang punggung Xanxus yang kini sudah menghilang.

"Haaa…Dasar…" Squalo hanya bias menghela nafas, padahal tadi dia bermaksud untuk memberikan Xanxus 'perlakuan khusus special dari Squalo'. Yah~ Awalnya sih mau membarikan segelas tequila ke Xanxus, tapi bukannya memberikan tequila tersebut malah mendarat dengan mulus tepat ke wajah Xanxus karena Squalo tersandung.

'Voi! Dasar banci dan tiara brengsek! Dari mana mereka dapat foto SMPku yang sumpah sangat memalukan itu!' Squalo hanya meneriakan segala kekesalannya dalam hati. Sangat menyesal mengapa ia menyimpan kenangan memalukan saat ia bersekolah di SMP khusus Mafia dulu dengan selembar foto.

'Sekarang aku harus menata ruangan brengsek ini! Voi! Benar-benar f***!" Dengan malas, Squalo mengambil celemek yang barusan diberikan dan oleh Lussuria kemudian memakainya. Celemek itu berwarna biru muda dengan renda dan pita besar dibelakangnya. Wajah Squalo sudang sangat masam, sudah pakai celemek aneh sekarang harus merangkap menjadi pembantu rumah tangga yang bertugas merapikan dan menata rias ruangan Xanxus.

'Voi! Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan!'

* * *

09/10/20xx, 09.58 p.m (Hospital Namimori)

"Che! Mengambil _Xilena(1) _asli saja merepotkan sekali!" Geram Xanxus saat berada diruangan gelap didalam rumah sakit terpencil di daerah Namimori. Dengan langkah cepat kakinya mengarahkan tujuannya ke arah pintu keluar dari ruangan dengan lantai dan tembok berwarna merah sebagai akibat karena darah yang berasal dari tumpukan mayat dilantai. Tapi dari arah kiri, sebersit benda tipis terbang tepat kearah mata kiri Xanxus, dengan sigap Xanxus sedikit memundurkan kepalanya kebelakang dan membuat benda tipis itu meleset dan hanya mengenai sedikit dari bagian poni Xanxus.

"Heh, kau tak akan kubiarkan pulang dengan nyawa selamat Xanxus" Dari arah dimana benda itu melesat, terlihat seorang pemuda berjubah hitam dengan rambutnya yang pirang. Kedua tangannya sudah siap dengan suatu benda tipis tajam seperti yang pertama ia lemparkan kearah Xanxus.

"Akirnya kau keluar juga, sampah" Mata merah Xanxus langsung berkilat berbahaya saat menyadari siapa yang tadi melemparnya dengan benda tajam trasparan.

"Lama tak jumpa, Xanxus. Kau masih ingat aku?" Pria dengan jubah hitam itu kini maju kearah dimana Xanxus tegap berdiri. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang itu bergerak mengikuti langkah yang ia tempuh, kini sepasang bola mata berwarna biru muda langit terlihat setelah keluar dari balik bayangan.

"Tentu saja, Zone dari keluarga Xilkon(OC)" Balas tajam Xanxus.

Setelah Xanxus mengucapkan nama dari pemuda berjuba itu, keheningan melanda keduanya. Xanxus dan Zone sendiri sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempat mereka berpijak. Sepasang mata merah Ruby terus menatap tajam kearah mata Zone yang berwarna biru langit. Tetapi dalam menit yang ke-17 keheningan tersebut dipecahkan oleh Zone.

"Heh! Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja?" Tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan benda tajam tipis yang menjadi senjatanya.

"Ya" Balas singkat Xanxus.

* * *

09/10/20xx, 10.59 p.m (Hospital Namimori)

"Haaa... Ternyata kau memang tak berubah Xa...nxus" Seru Zone sedetik sebelum ia jatuh tumbang tepat dihadapan Xanxus. Kondisi tubuhnya kini sangat berbeda, banyak terdapat luka-luka serius disekujur tubuhnya. Tentu itu semua karena efek dari pertempuran yang terjadi antara bos dari Xilkon dengan sang Bos Varia.

"Kau juga lumayan, Sampah" Xanxus membalas kalimat Zone saat sebelum ia menutupkan matanya. Keadaan Xanxus sebenarnya tak separah seperti keadaan yang dialami Zone, tetapi di bagian lengan kanan dan kaki kirinya mengalami luka yang cukup serius. Walaupun begitu Xanxus sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh luka-luka tersebut.

"Haa... Ternyata lebih lama dari perkiraanku" Xanxus menghela nafas. Misinya kali ini sudah menjadi diluar dari perhitungannya, benar-benar sangat melelahkan. Rasa sakit akibat luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba mulai terasa. Walau ia mencoba untuk mengiraukan itu semua.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali"

* * *

09/10/20xx, 11.38 p.m (back to Varia HQ)

BRAAAK!

Pintu masuk Varia terbanting keras. Tentu pelakunya adalah sang Bos yang baru pulang setelah menjalankan misinya.

'Tumben ruangannya gelap begini?' Bingung dengan suasana hening yang sekarang ada di Varia HQ, padahal setiap Xanxus pulang pasti ada saja yang menjadi sumber keributan. Entah itu suara teriakan banci Lussuria, suara pertengkaran antara Squalo dan Levi atau keributan yang terjadi di antara Bel, Fran dan Mammon. Tapi semua itu seakan lenyap karena suasana hening ini.

Tanpa menghiraukan itu semua, Xanxus kemudian masuk dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya. Matanya yang merah berusaha menyesuaikan diri ditengah keadaan yang gelap. Xanxus sama sekali tak menyadari tata rias dari semua ruang yang ia lewati karena lampu-lampu semuanya dimatikan total, yah... yang menjadi modal penerangan hanya lilin yang sinarnya sangat minim sekali.

Setelah lama berjalan, Xanxus kini sudah berada tepat didepan ruangannya. Sebelah tangannya meraih ganggang pintu kemudian membukannya, setelah masuk Xanxus kembali menutup pintu tersebut dengan 'Indah' atau lebih jelasnya dengan menendangnya.

Xanxus kemudian menuju tempat duduk yang menjadi singasananya. Tapi setelah ada didepan kursi besar itu, mata Xanxus terbelak lebar. Yang ia lihat didepannya kini membuatnya terkejut sekaligus membuatnya agak…Merona?

"Sedang apa sampah sialan ini tidur disini?" Di mata Xanxus, kini terpantul sesosok second command Varianya yang kini tidur sambil duduk di atas kursi singasananya dengan kedua kaki diangkat keatas di bagian pinggir tempat duduk yang sukses membuat paha Squalo sedikit terlihat karena sekarang ia memakai…Dress?

Flashback

"Ushishishi~ Kau cocok juga memakai celemek itu Squilly" Puji(?) Bel yang kini bersandar di ambang pintu. Dengan cepat, mata tajam Squalo melotot kearah Bel yang menandakan ia sedang marah karena pujian Bel tersebut dianggap olehnya seperti meledek.

"VOI! APA KAU BILANG BRENGSEK! KAU PIKIR AKU SENANG MEMAKAI CELEMEK SIALAN BEGINI HAAAH!" Teriak Squalo sambil membantik sapu yang semula dipegangnya hingga sukses membuatnya berciuman dengan lantai.

"Ushishi~ Tugas ini akan membuat Bos senang karena calon istrinya'lah yang membersihkan sekaligus menata ruangannya" Lanjut Bel lagi hingga membuat Squalo semakin geram.

"V-VOI! SIAPA YANG SUDI MENJADI CALON ISTRI DARI ORANG BRENGSEK SEPERTI BOS ITU! LAGIAN AKU INI COWOK, SIALAN!"

"Ushishi~ Jangan marah begitu~ Lebih baik kau melanjutkan pekerjaanmu Sqully. Oh iya! Sebaiknya kau memakai ini juga" Bel kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Squalo kemudian memberikan sebuah Dress yang panjangnya tepat diatas lutut berwarna biru muda dengan hiasan renda-renda tentunya "Kau **HARUS** memakainya atau akan kesebarkan foto SMPmu ini, Ushishi~"

Squalo hanya bisa mematung. Pikirannya sekarang menjadi bercabang, antara memakai baju cewek yang membuatnya merasa jijik atau akan menanggung malu karena foto SMPnya itu disebar luaskan oleh 'Pangeran' narsis satu ini.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Squally~ Ushishi~" Bel kemudian berlari cepat dan kemudian menghilang setelah Bel keluar dari ruangn Xanxus.

"V-VOI! BRENGSEK KAU BOCAH TIARA!"

End of Flashback

Xanxus masih dalam keadaan mematung ditempat. Keadaan Squalo yang sangat seduktif membuatnya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menggendong Squalo menuju tempat tidur dan langsung melakukan you-know-what.

'Che!' Dengan sadisnya Xanxus kemudian menendang kursinya yang besar dengan sangat keras hingga sukses membuatnya jatuh terbalik dan membuat Squalo tertimpa kursi tersebut.

"A-aduh..." Rintih Squalo yang kini telah bangun karena ulah sang Bosnya "VOI! BRENGSEK! SIAPA YANG ME- Hah? Xanxus? Lukamu" Kalimat protes Squalo terputus setelah mata abu-abunya menangkap sesosok pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam kelam dan mata merah semerah Ruby yang kini tubuhnya banyak terdapat luka-luka.

"Jangan seenaknya tidur ditempatku Sampah brengsek!" Bentah Xanxus.

Squalo kini berusaha menyingkirkan kursi yang menimpanya sekarang kemudian bangun. Kedua tangannya memperbaiki keadaan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan karena efek dari ia jatuh tadi. Nafas kemudian Squalo hirup panjang-panjang dan..." VOI! INI BUKAN SALAHKU BRENGSEK! SALAHKAN BOCAH TIARA DAN SI BANCI NYASAR ITU!" Teriak Squalo dengan 'indahnya'

Xanxus sama sekali tak merespon. Matanya terus memperhatikan Squalo dari ujung kaki hingga rambut. Tatapan itu membuat Squalo agak risih.

"Voi! Ngapain kau terus memandangku kayak gitu, Sialan!" Teriak kesal Squalo. Tapi Xanxus masih tak menyahut kalimat dari Squalo.

Kemudian Xanxus melangkah maju menuju kearah Squalo, otomatis membuat Squalo melangkah mundur. Wajah Squalo sudah pucat pasi karena melihat mimik wajah Xanxus tergambar seperti ' sedang menginginkan sesuatu'. Tatapan tajam Xanxus memiliki dua arti yaitu tatapan tajam biasa ia perlihatkan dan tatapan tajam saat melihat sebuah mangsa. Ugh... Squalo sudah mendapat firasat buruk.

"V-Voi! Ke-kenapa kau ma-maju dengan tatapan aneh itu, Brengsek!" Squalo jadi gagap sendiri dengan tatapan Xanxus. Sedangkan yang ditegur hanya tersenyum licik.

Punggung Squalo sudah terhimpit di tembok. Dengan cepat Xanxus mengunci ruang Squalo dengan menaruh kedua tangannya di tembok tepat disisi kanan dan kiri dari kepala Squalo.

"Heh! Ini bukan salahku, Sampah! Kau yang membuatku menjadi turn On begini"

"Voi! Apa mak-" Kalimat Squalo sudah dicegat dengan bibir milik Xanxus yang menekan keras bibir miliknya. Kontak pertama membuat Squalo kaget hingga membuatnya mematung sendiri. Tapi setelah Xanxus dengan seenaknya menjilati daerah bibirny sehingga membuatnya sadar dengan acara mematungnya.

"Hmm! Xa-"

Xanxus kembali mengintrupsi kalimat Squalo. Tangannya kemudian membingkai wajah Squalo untuk memaksanya memperdalam ciuman yang dilakukannya. Squalo sih hanya pasrah, dengan pelan Squalo membuat celah untuk Xanxus agar bisa memasukkan lidahnya hingga bermain liar didalamnya.

"Hmm...Xa-nxus!"

Squalo kini sudah kehabisan nafas. Dengan berat hati, Xanxus menyudahi sejenak ciuman mereka agar Squalo dapat menghirup udara. Kini lidahnya beralih ke leher Squalo yang putih pucat. Dengan perlahan Xanxus menggigit daerah sensitive Squalo yang membuatnya menimbulkan bekas kemerahan.

"Unn..." Squalo mendesah pelan, dengan mata sedikit tertutup ia berusaha melihat jarum jam yang kini menunjukkan angka 12 lebih enam menit "Xan-xus ber-BERHANTI DULU!" Teriak Squalo sekeras yang ia bisa. Dengan terpaksa Xanxus kembali manarik dirinya lagi.

"Che! Jangan berteriak dalam jarak sedekat ini, Brengsek!" Balas Xanxus.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Squalo dengan cepat membebaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Xanxus. Ia melangkah menuju meja yang tak jauh dari sana dan kemudian mengambil kotak berwarna hitam dengan hiasan beberapa garis abstrak berwarna merah darah yang tadi siang ia siapkan.

"Vo-voi! Ini!" Squalo kemudian memberikan kotak tersebut kepada Xanxus.

"Untuk?" Tanya Xanxus dengan polosnya. Squalo sedikit malu sebenarnya mengucapkan kalimat ini, tapi… Ia berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya dengan cara menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Bu-Buon compleanno Xa-XANXUS!" Teriak Squalo dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Xanxus hanya tersenyum puas melihat wajah Squalo yang memerah hanya untuk mengucapkan kalimat ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

"Heh, T-e-r-i-m-a-k-a-s-i-h Stronzo" Ucap Xanxus. Kata terima kasih tersebut termasuk kata yang sangat langka dalam kamus kata milik Xanxus. Tentu itu juga yang membuat wajah Squalo meningkat merahnya, entah sudah semerah apa sekarang.

Xanxus kembali melumat bibir Squalo. Dan kemudian sang Second command Varia dengan bosnya kini melewatkan malam yang sangat panjang~

~~~OWARI~~~

Tenma: Oh iya! Hampir lupa sama chara Varia lainnya~ Baiklah ini dia~

* * *

09/10/20xx, 12.45 p.m (Varia HQ)

"Ara~ Mungkin sekarang adegannya sedang panas-panasnya didalam" Seru Lussuria dengan tangan memegang hidungnya yang kini sedang mengeluarkan darah karena mendengar suara-suara aneh didalam ruangan Xanxus.

"Ushishishi~ Pangeran berani bertaruh, sekarang Squalo sudah mencapai klimaks sebanyak…4 kali!" Bel dengan semangat mengajukan taruhan yang sangat aneh.

"Kalau aku bertaruh Squalo-senpai sudah mencapai klimaks sebanyak 6 kali~" Fran juga jadi ikut-ikutan dengan acara taruhan yang dilakukan oleh Bel.

"Acara taruhan kalian berdua sangat aneh…" Levi berkomentar tentang taruhan yang dilakukan antara Fran dan Bel (dengan mata berlinang air mata).

"Muu… Kalau aku bertaruh 9 kali" Kini Mammon juga ikut-ikutan dengan taruhan tersebut.

"Ara~ Aku sudah menguping mereka dari tadi. Yang kudengar Squalo berteriak kencang sebanyak…Hmm…Sekitar 9 kali" Sepertinya Lussuria'lah yang menjadi jurinya.

"Muu! Aku yang menang!" Mommon kini bersorak gembira karena kemenangannya(?) dalam taruhan tersebut.

"Ushishi~ Pangeran sedang kurang beruntung~"

"Haha…Aku juga kurang beruntung~" Seru Fran dengan datar.

"Ano…Bagaimana dengan perayaan ulang tahun Bos yang telah kita siapkan?" Levi kini kembali angkat bicara.

"Ushishishi~ Sebaiknya kita tak mengganggu mereka yang sedang 'bersenang-senang' jadi sebaiknya kita lakukan siang hari saja" Seru Bel menyarankan.

"Aku setuju Senpai~~" Fran juga setuju dengan saran Bel "Aku juga sekarang ingin tidur" Lanjutnya, kemudian bangkit dan menuju kamarnya.

Bel,Mommon dan Levi juga ikut dibelakang Fran dengan tujuan yaitu menuju kamar masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Sedangkan Lussuria tetap menguping pada pintu depan ruangan Xanxus.

~~~Real OWARI~~~

* * *

Xilena(1)= Karbon zat cair dengan aroma sedap, diambil dari batubara yang digunakan untuk pelarutatay penjernih. Rst sempet nanyak ama kakak kelas di Skul katanya harganya lumayan mahal~ Tapi nggak tahu itu benar atau salah... Maaf jika kalau informasi gaje ini berangsur-angsur salah (_ _)

* * *

Tenma: Baiklah! Fic gaje yang terlambat dipubliskan ini akirnya selesai juga! *Dark mode ON* Kfufufu~ Kok master nggak dijelaskan apa yang dilakuin Xanxus-san dang Squalo-san didalam~

Kyo: *Nempeleng kepala Tenma* Dasar Chibi sialan! Nantik ratingnya berubah menjadi M!

Tenma: Che! Aku tahu Kyo-kun! Jangan memukul kepala orang sembarangan!

Kyo: Aku memukulmu karena bicaramu aneh, Dark Chibi!

Tenma: APA! *Bertengkar sama Kyo*

Rst: *Kembali dari pojokan* Haaa… Mereka kumat lagi… Kalau gitu biar Rst aja deh yang nutup ini Fic *Menghadap kearah Minna-sama* Oke! Sekali lagi Rst minta maaf karena keterlambatan publis ini Fic ya Minna-sama (_ _) Jadi mohon Reviewnya~ Onegaisimas ~


End file.
